La fois où il est allé trop loin
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Léo n'avait jamais été un bon père... OS. Version française avec l'accord de l'auteur. Suite en ligne.


Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de AliceGirl6 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

Titre original :_**"The one time he went too far"  
**_**(J'ai eu un mal de chien à traduire le titre... Je n'en suis pas satisfaite, mais bon, il fallait bien que j'en mette un...)  
**Auteure :** AliceGirl6 **_(Elle a aussi écrit "Je promets" et "__Hors des sentiers battus")__  
_Résumé : **« ****Léo n'avait jamais été un bon père...**** »**

* * *

N/T :** Joyeux anniversaire, Chibi Mow ^****^  
Je n'ai pas oublié les Wyris que je t'ai promis, j'attends simplement les autorisations :)**

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La fois où il est allé trop loin.**

Léo n'avait jamais vraiment été un bon père. Enfin, ce n'était pas vrai. C'était un père génial, mais seulement pour l'un de ses fils.

Oui, pour Wyatt, Léo était le père le plus génial au monde ; il l'emmenait au zoo, ou au centre commercial. Il donnait à Wyatt tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il passait du temps avec lui, il l'éduquait, il l'aimait.

Mais malgré tout cela, Léo n'avait jamais été un bon père. Parce qu'il pouvait bien être formidable avec Wyatt, c'était un homme horrible avec Chris. Le plus long moment qu'il avait passé avec son plus jeune fils s'étendait sur une après-midi. Et encore, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était obligé de le faire s'il voulait passer du temps avec Wyatt. Il oubliait toujours son anniversaire, il oubliait toujours Chris.

Au fil des années, Léo perdit toute valeur aux yeux de Chris. Au fil des années, Léo se mit à le blesser de plus en plus en disant des choses horribles au pauvre garçon.

Oui, Wyatt savait que – pour lui – Léo était formidable, mais cela n'en faisait pas un homme formidable. Il aurait aimé partager son père avec Chris ; il avait souvent tenté d'inciter l'homme à passer du temps avec son autre fils. Mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Et, après un certain temps, cela devint égal à Chris. Il ne voulait plus de Léo en tant que père. Et c'était cela qui blessait le plus Wyatt, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait échoué avec son petit frère.

Alors, quand Wyatt s'installait dans la cuisine pour faire ses devoirs et que les hurlements de Chris et Léo arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, il le relevait plus la tête. Cela semblait être devenu un événement banal. Chaque fois que Léo venait pour Wyatt, il disait quelque chose d'idiot et de blessant à Chris. Ce dernier avait grandi et n'était plus le petit garçon blessé qui fermait la bouche et s'enfuyait vers sa mère. Désormais, Chris avait toujours une réponse pour son cher père.

Non, Wyatt ne releva pas la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un bruit sourd, une gifle. En l'espace d'une seconde, Wyatt avait quitté sa chaise et entrait dans le salon. Juste à temps pour voir son père frapper son petit frère une seconde fois. Le temps sembla ralentir quand il vit le poing de son père s'écraser contre le visage de Chris. Le bruit du coup retentit trop fortement à ses oreilles. De la même manière qu'il avait ralenti, le temps s'accéléra de nouveau. Wyatt ne fut alors qu'une tache flou qui s'interposa entre son père et son frère.

« - Mais putain, à quoi tu joues ? Dégage. Dégage vite fait avant que je ne fasse quelque chose. Et ne reviens jamais » menaça Wyatt d'une voix mortelle.

Léo paraissait choqué. Ses yeux passaient de sa main à Chris et vice-versa, comme s'il n'arrivait à croire qu'il venait de faire ça.

« - Non. »

Léo semblait être en étant de choc.

« - NON ? DÉGAGE ! » hurla Wyatt. Ce haussement de ton sembla tirer Léo de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

« - Chris... Je... Je ne voulais pas... » balbutia Léo, suppliant pour que ses fils le comprennent. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Chris s'éloigna de lui, une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Et quand Wyatt perçut la peur dans le regard de son petit frère, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il traîna physiquement Léo hors du manoir tout en lui répétant de ne plus jamais y montrer son visage pathétique parce que s'il le faisait, il serait un homme mort.

Oui, Léo avait toujours été un père horrible et, peu importe à quel point les gens essayaient de le changer, rien n'y faisait. Cependant, en quelques secondes, Léo devint un pitoyable morceau de merde, un moins que rien qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de battre son fils. Et à cet instant, Léo devint un homme horrible pour Wyatt aussi.

Et à cet instant, Léo était allé trop loin. Il avait perdu sa famille.

* * *

N/T :** Il y a une suite, que je publierai dès que j'en aurais l'autorisation.  
**EDIT :** Suite en ligne ^^  
**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction : **2h**  
Début-Fin : **27/04/12**  
Relecture : **1h**  
Nombre de pages : **2**  
Nombre de mots :** 872**  
Date de publication : **17/08/12**  
Dernière mise à jour :** 16/08/12


End file.
